The Will of Time REWRITTEN
by Catherine Teagues
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort, but his Death Eaters that were not killed or captured are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world. How does a letter from Dumbledore and a blast from the past affect Hermione? Read to find out. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

REWRITTEN ADOPTED STORY. This is for all of the Remus/Hermione shippers. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Updates will not be on a set schedule as of yet, but that is all to change. M for lemons to come later on in the story. Disclaimer, I do not own the characters mentioned. They all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort, but his Death Eaters that were not captured are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world. How does a letter from Dumbledore and a blast from the past affect Hermione? Read to find out.

Chapter 1: Prologue

A sky under a blanket of beautiful ebony, scored away by angry flashes of light. Curses, hexes, jinxes, and shields bounding throughout the night. Screams of pain and the thumps of giants footsteps hitting the ground with a thunderous roar. The horns of the merpeople roaring through the skies calling their warriors to battle the deadly beasts of the dark forces.

Chocolate eyes skirted from side to side as they looked for any oncoming attackers. The Death Eater's had gained many allies in those who had been wronged by the ministry. Vampires, Giants, Werewolves and more had joined the Dark Side. All but one, Remus Lupin who she saw fall to the ground as he was struck by a slicing hex which she cast the counter for.

Standing in front of him as he recovered quickly due to his lycanthropy, she smiled as she felt him hug her lightly from behind his soft tenor whispering in her ear.

"Thank you for the help, Hermione."

"You're welcome, Remus."

She looked into his blue mixed with amber eyes and said, "Good Luck out there…this could be the end for us."

With that she kissed his cheek and charged off into the battle to help her friends.

As she ran she saw the battle between Harry and Voldemort in full flight. Seeing her friend Ron being hit by the killing curse fall next to Percy, both of them dead, their eyes still open with a look of determination. Heroes that's what they had been and she left them for the moment rushing to Harry as some of the last of the Death Eaters fled. She knew they would come back to try to finish her off, all because Harry defeated their leader..

The time for pain wasn't now…Harry needed her…the Order needed her…Remus, Remus Lupin needed her. She furiously rushed through the battle dodging many curses in the process. Hit with a Crucio she fell to the ground and her world shrouded in pain went black.

Only days later she awoke to find that they were hiding in the walls of Hogwarts. The castle lay in ruin as the dark tried to overcome the light. The world was sort of at peace. After seeing all of those who died for Harry, he didn't want to be in the spotlight anymore and left without a trace. Most of the Order have all gone home to grieve for their losses, all that was left around were Remus, Severus, and Hermione..

She now faced a world with no family, most of her friends gone, and her home destroyed. Her hopes and dreams torn from her as she was kept within the walls. Remus and Severus suffocating her for her 'safety' which had ticked her off quite a bit.

Hermione turned her eyes to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and sighed. Her eyes misted by her tears as she lost her loved ones in a matter of moments. Harry left and her surrogate family were not there. She cried silently not acknowledging either of the men in the room who watched her sadly. They had lost much but, neither of them could relate to the fact that she had been dragged into this blindly all because she had been a friend, of Harry Potter.

Remus watched Hermione, his heart wrenching at the sight. She reminded him so much of his love…his love Harmony Snape. He turned to see Severus giving her the same look. He knew that Severus had always adored Hermione; she was young, lively, mature, intelligent, and strong. Just like his sister had been. For so long both had to live with the fact that she had been ripped from them by fate. The Dark Lord had taken her life to make an example of what happened to those who denied him.

He smiled remembering how all who had doubted her true colors before she was killed in front of Hogwarts. They had seen the horrific death of a brave girl who was true to her house and even more true to her heart. They had banned together and helped Albus Dumbledore form the original Order of the Phoenix.

Severus stood up and looked at Remus before saying to Hermione, "We have to leave to receive Dumbledore's will. You will stay inside…right?"

His dark eyes piercing the young woman's as she glared at him annoyed.

"What the hell is the point in saying that?!" Her brown eyes dulled from being trapped for so long, "I've got nowhere to go! I step one foot outside these rooms and I'm dead for sure…do you honestly think I would be that stupid!"

Severus rolled his eyes as he looked to Remus. They recalled a time when the young woman had said the same exact thing before and ended up in a nest of Death Eaters. She had been kept alive because she was a way to get through Potter's defenses but, luckily Lupin found her in her cell and escaped with her.

Remus sheepishly looked from Hermione to Severus knowing if he said the wrong thing she would certainly hurt someone. She had become rather restless and so did his best to keep her calm and collected. She was no woman to be caged like an animal.

He smiled and said to Severus, "Relax Severus, Hermione is much more mature than she had been at the time. She had gone out with Dumbledore's reluctant permission to check on her parents. How was she to know that she would be taken? Let us take our leave and return with due haste, that way we can come home to our companion sooner."

He almost blushed as Hermione smiled brightly at him while sticking her tongue out at Severus. Chuckling at the older man's rather childish huffing; he pulled him out the door and said, "Good Day Hermione. I'll be back as soon as possible."

With that the two men left heading towards the ministry. The Dark Lord had lost but, the ministry was still in somewhat decent hands so the will of Dumbledore was left untouched. Hermione, the ministry knew, was being kept hidden by the pair and so had no qualms in giving them the items in her place knowing, she would receive them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, only the plot of this story is mine. If I owned Harry Potter, Remus and Hermione would have ended up together.

Chapter 2

Severus and Remus looked up into the building hidden amongst the Muggles. The Ministry of Magic, there they would receive the will of Albus Dumbledore. He had left something for all three. What neither of them expected was the piece of Dumbledore's will left to Hermione Granger. A letter, a single letter. The men at the Ministry said the letter was for her eyes only and the will they had inherited stated the same thing.

Severus feeling responsible for the girl's safety in the world filled with chaos outside the walls of Hogwarts. The Death Eaters were in hiding for now recovering from the final battle but, after that Miss Granger would be their main target. She had thwarted him just as many times as his own sister Harmony had. Severus didn't want to see her die that way; she was too important to the cause to die yet. The two foolish friends of hers already got themselves killed. The Wizarding World couldn't lose her too. She was their last hope.

Remus was on the side of Hermione's privacy, yes there may be some very important information in the letter, but it didn't concern them.. He trusted Hermione would tell them. If it was a message solely for her then it was her business to tell whomever she chose. He admired her for her intelligence and her sense of independence, she was an adult and therefore she should be treated as such.

Reaching forward Remus turned the knob of the door to Hermione's chambers and walked inside.

"Hermione?" He stepped into the room with Severus behind him.

Severus looked in the main room and didn't see the young witch, which set off alarms in his mind. He raced to the bedroom and couldn't find her there and so he entered the kitchen but, she wasn't there either.

"Miss Granger! Hermione come out at once!" Severus looked around furiously and then set off towards the bathroom. She wasn't answering, surely she wouldn't have drowned herself would she? Slamming the door open he revealed a towel wrapped and irate Hermione Granger.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Get the Hell out of my bathroom before I hex you into oblivion!" Her face red in embarrassment as well as fury. No one should ever enter a lady's bathroom without first knocking on the door. 'How dare he that-that insufferable git!'

Remus growled mentally at the wary spy's stupidity and pulled him from the room roughly before slamming the door. He whipped around and looked at Snape infuriated by his stupidity.

"Severus, what the hell were you thinking?!" His blue eyes were touched lightly with a bit of gold, his voice rough with an angry growl, "if you would have knocked she probably would have heard you. She probably made the door soundproof from the outside only to alert her when someone knocks, she is a witch you realize?"

His fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to restrain himself from hitting the poor fool. He had only been concerned, in fact he had done that to Harmony, his sister who had reacted much like Hermione just did.

He shook his head and chuckled lightly, "So much like Harmony it's frightening." His eyes paled to a dark blue with sorrow. She had been ripped from him so long ago he couldn't help but still feel his heart wrench when he thought of her. She had loved and accepted him despite all his faults; his jealousy, his friends torturing her brother, even him making fun of her before he had gotten to know her.

Severus' grin was slightly strained. 'You have no idea, which is why I want that note so she doesn't go there to die.' His dark eyes trailed over to the furious woman in the bedroom doorway. He subconsciously cringed, as he saw the twitch in her hand, whenever that happened it meant she was reaching for her wand.

Hermione's brown eyes trailed from the nervous Severus to the sad Remus. Seeing Remus in such a state made her frown and she went to him ignoring Severus for the moment. "Remus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Hermione, just reminiscing about an old friend." He smiled gently. 'Same old Hermione, always worried about everyone but herself'

"Hermione, here." Remus said handing her a letter. Hermione looked at it quizzically before opening her door and entering her room. They both could hear her place charms and wards on her door. Finally the lock clicked and Severus turned towards Remus hands in the air his voice strained.

"You don't know what you've just done!" His eyes flashing dangerously as he looked to the door. He wrung his hands as he began to mutter gibberish Remus unable to understand the man's insane mutterings finally called out.

"Severus, what the hell is wrong with you?!" His blue eyes confused and slightly annoyed as the man could feel a headache coming on. He rubbed his temples and sighed as he waited for the dark haired man to explain his outburst in a suitable manner.

~ In Hermione's Room ~

She sat on her bed thumbing along the seal of the envelope. She sighed and said to herself,

"Well if Dumbledore left it for me it must be important." She gingerly opened the letter the message was general but very clear, he wanted her to change time.

Dear Miss Granger,

If you are reading this than I am dead. I know that by now you have lost much in this war. Your family, friends, and even a bit of yourself along the way. I must ask you to complete an important and significant task.

Change history, go back to the days of the Marauders and become close. Save the Potter's lives and do whatever you can to prevent the students from falling into Voldemort's clutches.

I know that by asking this of you I am asking a lot and if you do not wish to do so merely say it aloud and this task will be set for another. I truly hope you do consider though, I would not dare ask this of you if I thought you were incapable of completing the task assigned.

Know that if you do accept this, you will sacrifice everything you know. Your friends, the Order, and of course Remus. Yes, I know of your feelings for him and so I asked you to go back in time. If anyone can give him happiness it's you. Also, be prepared for whatever may occur. You may die there or you may come back to a world in which those you love do not even recognize you.

If you choose to go your alibi will be that your name is Harmony Lucille Snape. You shall be the younger sister and harmless rival of Severus Snape. You will of course stay in Gryffindor as that is the house in which you truly belong. You are the same Snape yes, the one who created the Wolfsbane Potion; beware of who you tell your secret. Severus, Minerva, Poppy, and myself will know the truth but, since Severus is of age he will be your guardian and none would be the wiser since his parents are already deceased. The forms are in the office of my younger self.

Be careful Miss Snape, and may those of the other realms watch over you with kind eyes.

Please make due haste with your decision.

Pleadingly Hopeful,

Albus Dumbledore

She looked up at the mantle above her bedroom fireplace, where three photos sat upon the wooden surface. One, in a gold frame the 'Golden Trio' sat under the shade of the Whomping Willow tree. After their third year the tree seemed less volatile towards them and remained calm when they sat under her branches. Ron was smiling his mouth stuffed full with chocolate frogs. Harry was smiling and waving at the camera with Snuffles sitting next to him. There on the other side of Snuffles she sat with a book as she glanced at the camera out the corner of her eye.

The second frame, was a picture of her and Remus in the library. She was lying back against him as they were laughing; they were reading a book together in the Black Library where no one else seemed to bother the two bookworms. It was in the center as it was her favourite photo. She smiled fondly as she watched herself look up and nuzzle his chin as he read a passage aloud only to laugh as he looked down and tapped her nose before pretending to bite her cheek.

The third photo was a picture of her and her Slytherin friends and her parents. Severus was in the middle with her sitting in front of him on the steps in between Draco and Blaise. They were smiling as Hermione held up bunny ears behind their heads. Her mother Anne and her father Jared stood behind Severus with big smiles on their faces. Severus had been good friends with her parents for years. When they found out she was a witch, they made him her Godfather alongside Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

She sniffled and said to the note, "Give me a few minutes and I will tell you the answers you seek."

She walked into the living room and sat down across from Severus her eyes filled with tears of uncertainty. Her brown eyes not looking directly into Remus' eyes. She couldn't bear to make the choice to leave him if she saw him. If she was to leave she would have to do it when he wasn't around. Otherwise, her resolve would evaporate into nothing. After Remus left the room and whispered upset, "What should I do Sev?"

Severus opened his arms and said, "You will be the greatest sister I have ever known. I have protected you here, there it will be up to you to make history." He pulled her into his arms and said, "I will not be the man you know now but, just remember it doesn't mean I will love you any less." His black eyes glinted with mischief, "If I remember correctly, my sister was in love with a certain Marauder with a furry little problem once a month. She had made him feel better with a joke of, "werewolves are just like women, they turn into monsters once a month for a couple a days and then go back to normal. No harm done."

Hermione opened her teary eyes while letting out a painful laugh, "Yeah that sounds like something I'd say. Funny but completely logical. That's me the bookworm," nodding her head while snickering a bit, looking back up at him she continued, "I will go tonight after he leaves. I can't bear to leave without saying goodbye somehow."

The dark haired man looked up understanding her meaning. Everything and everyone she knew could be different if she came back after her mission. Her family and best friends might never come back or ever know her name, Remus might not ever love her or he may hate her for leaving him in the first place. She would be alone in a new world with none of her friends to lean on. Patting her hand, he turned to the door and yelled out, "Remus! Come on back in here we're done."

Only a few minutes later the sandy-haired man entered the room looking between the two before asking, "is everything okay in here?" His blue eyes warm and concerned for the young woman before him. He sat beside her and said, "are you feeling alright Hermione?" He watched her glance at Severus and back to him. He felt hurt that she was hiding something from him but, if she felt the need to do so, he would respect that.

Hermione smiled and said, "yeah, I'm alright now. Just got a little upset about something in Dumbledore's letter for me is all." Remus nodded understandingly. The man probably trusted her with a lot of information she was asked to keep between her and Snape only. It was probably upsetting her to keep it from her friends but, she had no choice.

They had dinner courtesy of Remus who had learned to make some excellent foods with the simplest of recipes. He made Hermione's favourite; marinated steak, and mashed potatoes. The sauce was of an Italian origin very sweet and yet not to the point of bitterness. He wanted to cheer her up the best he could.

The night came to an end, Hermione hugged the confused werewolf tightly.

"Goodbye Remus and be careful out there."

The sandy-haired man returned the gesture tightly, thinking she was referring to his change the next night. He kissed her forehead saying, "I will Hermione, I promise."

With that he left the chambers of Hogwarts Potions Master. When the door shut Hermione sank to the floor, her hair falling around her like a curtain. She sighed and said, "will you take care of him for me Sev. Without being a downright bastard about it?"

Hermione stared into his eyes and he realized he couldn't deny her the simple request. She loved him and that was all that mattered. His sister asked him to do one thing for her while she was gone, and Dark Lord be damned he was going to do it.

Hermione nodded and said, "see you in history big brother," before she entered her room and walked over to the note.

"I accept my mission but, please allow me to gather some things first." With that she grabbed her three photos, one set of dress robes, as well as some of her muggle trinkets before she stood in front of the letter and grabbed it.

~In 1979~

She stood before Dumbledore's desk. In the chairs on the left were the Marauders and Severus and Malfoy as teenagers, and to her right, Minerva and Poppy. She handed the letter to Dumbledore before turning to Severus who obviously knew his role, as he was smirking and said, "hello dear brother." She walked up and hugged him in front of everyone.

The headmaster smiled and said, "Welcome Miss Snape, to Hogwarts. Minerva is here to show you to your dorm for now, just follow her as I have some," he paused to smile at the Marauders, "pranksters to handle."

Harmony smiled at him, "Of course headmaster but, may I have just a moment with the Misters Potter and Black?" Her brown eyes glinting mischievously in the light. Receiving an affirmative nod she turned to the two ruggedly handsome boys and muttered a spell under her breath, and before her sat two angry females before she said loud, "Maybe this will teach you to mess with the Snape family. Don't bother my brother ever again!"

Standing tall Severus walked over to her, looping his arm through hers he said, "Let us leave these 'ladies' to the headmaster shall we Harmony." Her smile was bright and she didn't notice a certain blue eyed gentleman staring at her with a look of awe to his face. "Yes, Sev I think we shall. I really want to tell you about my progress on that potion I am creating to help werewolves on the full moon. I think I finally have it finished, I just need someone who is willing to test it."

Severus just beamed with pride at his sister , "I think the headmaster has someone in mind for that. He said he would let you know by the end of the week." She nodded excitedly, her bag on her shoulder as they followed Minerva and Poppy out of the office. Malfoy trailing after them with an intrigued look upon his face as he walked and his eyes transfixed on her rear.

Sirius turned to the headmaster and said, "Dumbledore you let a Death Eater's sister into the school? You let her hex us!"

His eyes stormy in anger until James grabbed his arm and said, "Sirius knock it off didn't you hear her. She has been working on something to help werewolves; she can't be a supporter of all that pureblood nonsense if she cares about them. She could help Remus!"

Peter just sat timidly in his seat while looking at the headmaster who merely smiled, his eyes twinkling before speaking, "She merely wanted retribution for her brother from those who have tormented him for years. She honestly could have done worse Mr. Black. She is a fighter against the Dark Lord who has faced him seven times and survived." His blue eyes glinted with an intrigued twinkle.

Remus and the other two gaped at him, "Seven times! How the hell did she survive that? Does that mean Snape doesn't really support the Dark Lord?" Remus's soft tenor spoke to the elderly man.

"Severus serves the Dark Lord in hopes of keeping his sister alive. He does it hoping that one day he can use the knowledge of his services against Voldemort in a critical moment. He has been spying for me." The old man stared hard at the boys, "I do hope you go easier on him this year but, don't switch completely otherwise he may be killed and after all they both have lost, I don't think Miss Harmony would survive it. Her brother is all she has left in this world."

Peter nodded, his face pale; fidgeted nervously in his seat. Remus nodded while looking at the headmaster, he admired the man's ability to understand the reasoning of others and help them the best he could. He opened his mouth to speak, "I'd like to help her test her potion, if you approve of course."

Albus clapped his hands, "Absolutely, that is why I asked you boys here actually. I didn't expect her to arrive until dinner but, Severus says his sister is punctual if not early. Rather amusing if I do say so myself." He looked back to the young man before him and two men turned into women with a smile. "You may be stuck like that for a while until she deems you worthy of being normal again. She created the spell herself after all."

Remus stood and nodded saying, "I'll keep them in line for a while." He gestured for the guys to follow him and they all walked to the tower. Entering their dorm, they gathered around on a bed silent in thought about this mysterious new girl, who apparently was the sister of their childhood rival Severus Snape.

~In 1997~

Severus was asleep on his chair with a book in his lap when he was shaken awake by a frantic Remus Lupin. He shook his head and blinked at the man before asking, "What is wrong with you Lupin?"

Remus looked left and right before saying, "Where's Hermione? She's not in her room and I can't find her anywhere!" He got up and ran out through the hallways of Hogwarts before they reached the Headmistress's office he was pulled into the passage by Minerva and Severus.

In the office he was sat down and Severus sat down across from him. "Remus you need to calm yourself. Take a deep breath and focus." He pierced the frantic man with his black eyes and continued, "This was something that I could not tell you until now ,I was sworn to secrecy by Albus himself."

Remus's eyes darted between the two people that were trusted within the order.


	3. Family Leave

I have had a family emergency and have not been able to update like i wanted. Once everything is straightened out, i will update. As of right now, I am unsure of when that will be. Please have patience while i go through this difficult time.

Thank you

-Catherine Teagues


End file.
